Ayúdame
by narusempai
Summary: Ayúdame. / NaruSaku / NaruShion / ¿Anti-Sakura? No. / Kishimoto / Editado para cumplir con las reglas: / 3. Copiar un trabajo previamente publicado (esto incluye letras de canciones) que no estén en el dominio público.


**EDITO: INFRINGÍ LAS LEYES: **3. Copiar un trabajo previamente publicado (esto incluye letras de canciones) que no estén en el dominio público. **CORREGIDO**

* * *

**Titulo:** Ayúdame

**Autor:** Narusempai

**Género:** Drama, Romance, Song-fic

**Rango:** T

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto. La canción pertenece a Intocable.

**Summary:** Ayúdame. / NaruSaku / NaruShion / ¿Anti-Sakura? No. / Kishimoto ™ /

* * *

≈;• •;≈

**Ayúdame**

≈;• •;≈

* * *

Abrió los ojos, rojos de tanto llorar, puso una mano sobre el frio lado izquierdo, así había estado la última semana, sin su calor, si su amor, sin ella.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, con sus cabellos rubios meciéndose, mirando un punto fijo, la puerta del baño, esperando que esta se abriera y por ella saliera el amor de su vida. La mujer por la que lo había dado todo, aquella que… lo había abandonado.

Tomo su celular y observo las veinticinco llamadas perdida, todas se su mejor amigo y de la novia de esté. Estuvo a punto de regresarla, pero se detuvo, el no necesitaba la compasión de nadie.

≈;• •;≈

La botella quedo vacía, y fue arrojada con otras más, su cabeza daba vueltas, quería devolver todo lo que había comido, pero no, se acostó en su cama y se quedo ahí, mirando el techo, cuando una imagen apareció, era ella, ¡Fantástico! Por más que la quisiera olvidar no podía, su celular vibro, y lo tomo, otra llamada, la contesto y la colgó. Abrió su carpeta de mensajes y vio los últimos que había mandado, todos a ella, a su 'mujer'

"Sakura… te extraño" Murmuro y se quedo profundamente dormido, sin poder olvidarla, y es que como podría, ella era la única mujer a la que en algún momento había amado con todas sus fuerzas.

≈;• •;≈

Pego un volante en el poste de luz, ella no estaba extraviada, ¿Cómo lo sabía? Su nota, lo único que dejo, ni sus padres sabían su paradero, no había dejado nada para que la siguieran, nada que revelara donde se iba a esconder. Para ese momento ya podría haber salido del país y nadie lo sabría.

Paso una mano por su rostro y pregunto a la mujer rubia que se acercaba.

"¿La ha visto, su nombre es Sakura?" Le entrego la hoja de papel y dejo que se marchara, esta sin dirigirle ni una mirada siquiera.

Se frustro, y lagrimas de tristeza y enojo cayeron por sus ojos.

≈;• •;≈

"_¿Naruto?" _Escucho la suave voz al otro lado del celular _"¿Por qué no has contestado las llamadas?" _Suspiro, era Hinata, la novia del teme.

"No estoy de humor" respondió frio. No tenía nada contra la chica, la amaba como a una hermana, pero no podía dejar que se enterara que estaba sufriendo, ya había pasado un mes y ni 'las luces' de su novia.

"_Por favor, nos tienes preocupados"_ Siguió hablando la chica _"Te ayudaremos a buscarla"_ Y eso hizo que sus esperanzas subieran, Hinata era muy popular en su universidad, y podría preguntar por ella cuando fuese

"Gracias" dijo de todo corazón. Y cuando corto la llamada, su angustia volvió, su corazón palpito y su mente comenzó a ver gente parecida a su novia, y lloro, aún más.

≈;• •;≈

'¿Naruto?' Un susurro, era el murmullo del viento llamándolo, no, eso no era verdad. Era la soledad, reclamándolo, alejándolo de sus amigos, de todo mundo, no dejando que lo ayudasen. No dejando que nadie manchase la reputación de su mujer, porque si escuchaba los murmullos, 'Esa mujer que lo engaño' 'Aquella que lo traiciono' 'La que se fue con otro' Pero eso no era verdad, ella nunca marcharía con alguien más porque lo amaba.

≈;• •;≈

Despertó sudoroso, porque ya había pasado más de un año, había detenido la búsqueda, pero aún tenía la esperanza de encontrarla, que ella se acordara de él, que volvieran, que formaran una familia, que fueran felices, porque él no la olvidaría así de fácil, y esperaba que ella no lo olvidara así de fácil a él.

Porque esperaba que no hubiese formado una familia, porque eso lo mataría. Porque no lo podría soportar, porque la amaba.

≈;• •;≈

**Ayúdame.**

≈;• •;≈

Camino apresurado, iba tarde, como hace mucho, habían pasado tres años de esa terrible noche en la que su novia lo abandono, si, la había encontrado, pero como pensaba ella era feliz, y el estaba desolado, no le había dado explicación alguna para su marcha, solo que ya no era solo ella, ahora era un pequeño de cabello castaño y su nuevo prometido. Y no era él.

"Disculpe" escucho un susurro, muy bajo, cuando sintió un golpe y algo choco contra él, cayéndose sus papeles y los del extraño.

"No se preocupe" Sonrió a la mujer, una hermosa mujer de ojos azules y cabello rubio platino y de hermoso cuerpo, porque no había estado con ninguna mujer "Soy Naruto" se presento.

"Shion" respondió. Y ambos se sonrieron, ese era un nuevo cambio un nuevo comienzo, y ahí se olvido de su trabajo, y se perdió en ella, en todo ella.

≈;• •;≈

* * *

**¡Hola!** Hermosos lectores, vengo y les dejo este pequeño song-fic, no soy fan del NaruSaku, en realidad lo odio, pero la canción era perfecta para esta pareja. Espero que les haya gustado, y si no leen mi fic de: 'A New Life' que es un crossover de Avatar: Last Airbender y Naruto, no han leído nada (?) Nah, solo llevo 4 capítulos, pero hay una encuesta, a que personaje quieres que le cambie la vida el 'dúo fantástico'

**¡Dejen Review!**


End file.
